You're a spy! Like James Bond? (No Simon not like James Bond)
by Charlie Cecilia
Summary: Simon's life completely changes when his ex-girlfriend Camille sends him the intersect


**Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story. I have also posted it on archive of our own in case you prefer that: /works/13017054.**

Chapter 1

Simon couldn't believe this was happening, it felt like he was living an Avengers movie. Jace was standing protectively in front of him his gun drawn. His gun! They were standing on a roof top facing two others who looked like they could be siblings and also had their guns out.

"Jace, what's going on?" Simon said unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

Jace gave Simon a sympathetic look, "Simon, I'm so sorry".

"Drop the gun and hand Lewis over!" The man said.

"You know I can't do that Alec", Jace said.

"He's ours we need him".

"Simon doesn't belong to you, please just leave him alone".

"Oh don't pretend you don't want him as much as we do. Camille betrayed you, if we let you take him you'll just take him to the CIA and you know as well as I do that she wasn't the only traitor. Simon will be safer with us we'll protect him", The woman said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Simon said.

"No!" Jace, Alec and the woman said at the same time.

"Really Izzy, after what happened last time you think that's true?" Jace countered angrily.

"That wasn't our fault!" Alec protested.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night".

Alec's gun shook in his anger.

"Don't listen to him big brother, he doesn't know the full story", Izzy said.

"The full story!" Jace repeated incredulously, "There is no more to the story, I know everything".

"No you don't-"

Izzy was cut off by a gun shot that caused them all to jump, Simon gaped in horror at Camille who had joined them unnoticed. Before anyone could react she kicked the gun out of

Jace's hand and pushed him away from Simon, and pointed her gun at him.

Camille smirked at Simon, "Did you miss me my caramel?"

Two days earlier...

"So, are you going to ask her out?" Clary asked.

Simon gave Clary a confused look, "Who?"

"Maia duh".

"Oh, um no I-I don't think so", Simon stammered.

"What! Why not? she really likes you".

Simon felt an ache in his chest as he looked at Clary, "There's someone else I like".

"Really, who?" Clary asked excitedly.

Simon so badly wanted to say "you", but knew that he couldn't. Simon sighed he knew that Clary would never see him the way he saw her but that didn't stop him from loving her. Simon had thought he had gotten over Clary when he dated Camille at college, they had dated for two years and Simon had fallen in love with Camille. But she had broken his heart and Simon had thought he would never recover. But Magnus and Clary helped him heal and over time his heart recovered only to fall back in love with Clary. Simon wished he hadn't as he was in the friend-zone, he hated that word so much but it was exactly the position he was in. Any chances of a relationship with Clary ended when Simon was twelve, and he was adopted by Jocelyn.

The ache in Simon's chest grew, his mother had abandoned him. Simon had been waiting for his mother to pick him up from school, when no-one came Jocelyn had picked him up. Simon felt disappointed but not surprised, his mother had never been the same since his father left and was rarely there for him, she had missed everything from school events to family nights. Simon tried not to let it bother him but it hurt every time his mother wasn't there for him. It made Jocelyn, Luke and his friends furious, Magnus had had to stop Clary from punching her bedroom wall though Simon could tell that he had wanted to do the same. Simon had caught Jocelyn and Luke arguing with his mother about neglecting him, but he had retreated back to his room before any of them saw him.

So Simon hadn't thought anything of it when his mother didn't show up, that was until he noticed that Jocelyn was carrying an envelope and looked very angry though Simon had known she wasn't angry with him.

"Simon, I'm so sorry", Jocelyn had said as she handed him the envelope.

Simon opened it to find a letter from his mother.

Dear Simon,

I'm so sorry, I can't look after you anymore.

There are things about me that you don't know, I wish I could tell you but it would be too dangerous. I hate to do this to you Simon, but it is the only way that I can protect you. I have asked Jocelyn and Luke to be your guardians and they have accepted. I will always love you Simon, and I hope that you can forgive me one day.

Love Mum

Jocelyn had immediately hugged him as Simon broke down. Along with Magnus Simon's legally new family (they had always been more of a family than his mother had been), had all done their best to comfort Simon. Though Simon was eternally grateful for their love and support, he didn't think he could ever get over his mother's abandonment and neglect.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" Clary said as poked Simon's head snapping him back into reality.

"Huh?"

"I was asking who you like".

"I-um-I-"

Thankfully Simon was saved by Magnus, who joined them at the Nerd Herd with a big grin.

"You look happy Magnus, did you meet someone?" Clary asked.

Magnus' grin if possible grew wider, "Why yes biscuit I did", Magnus said as he sighed dreamily, "And I have a date with him tonight".

"That's great who is he?"

Simon lost concentration on the conversation when a breathtakingly gorgeous man walked in the Buy More. Simon found himself entranced as the man pushed his golden hair out of his beautiful brown-blue eyes and looked right at him. His heart began to pound when the man grinned at Simon and began to walk over to him.

"Wow, who's he?" Clary said as her eyes widened.

Simon felt his heart begin to sink, the man had probably been looking at Clary not him. Simon gaped in surprise at that thought, normally he would be upset because he loved Clary but he was disappointed because he liked the man. What was going on? He hadn't felt this way about anyone other than Clary before.

Magnus shrugged, "Who cares? He's not my type".

Simon rolled his eyes and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the man.

"Hi could you help me?" The man said as he leaned against the counter with a smirk.

Simon's eyes widened when he realized that he was talking to him not Clary. For the first time in his life Simon was speechless, but regained his voice when Clary elbowed him.

"Um, y-yeah sure, what can I help you with?" Simon said as he nervously pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"My phone won't receive calls, I don't know what's wrong with it".

"I can take a look and fix it for you", Simon said happy that he managed not to stammer.

"Great thanks", The man said as he gave Simon his phone. Simon scanned the phone looking for a problem, Simon frowned when he couldn't see any.

"Do you mind if I call your phone?"

"Sure, let me give you my number", The man said and took Simon's offered phone. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Clary and Magnus grinning at each other and it suddenly dawned on Simon that there hadn't been anything wrong with the phone at all, the man had just done this to give Simon his number. Simon gaped in shock at him this had to be some kind of joke right? The man who greatly resembled Captain America couldn't really be interested in him could he?

"Here you go try it", The man said.

Simon rolled his eyes but humoured him anyway, when he looked at the contact he saw that the man's name was John. Simon called John's phone and it rang.

"Hey look at that you fixed it", John said.

Simon wanted to say some witty line, but found that he couldn't. He liked that John had done this, he would never admit it to Magnus and Clary but it was the highlight of his day. It wasn't that he wasn't used to attention, he got plenty of it from his co-workers Maia and Raphael but it was different because he didn't feel the same. With John he loved his flirting.

"Are you free tonight Simon?" John asked.

Simon briefly wondered how John knew his name, but then remembered he was wearing his name tag. Simon mentally shook himself how could he forget that? John was making it hard for Simon to think properly.

"Um, yeah I am".

"Great, would you like to go out with me?"

"Like as in a date?"

John laughed but not cruelly, "Yes Simon, as in a date".

Simon knew he was sporting a goofy grin but he didn't care, "Yeah I would love to".

"I'll call you".

"And now you have no excuse not to as I know your phone works", Simon joked, to his surprise John laughed again and it was genuine, when Camille had laughed at his jokes it had been false. Simon hadn't realised that at the time, but his eyes had been opened to a lot of things he hadn't seen about Camille.

"See you tonight", Jace said with a grin and left the Buy More.

"Si I'm so happy for you", Clary said excitedly and hugged Simon.

"Don't I get a hug?" Magnus said pouting, Clary laughed and hugged Magnus too.

Simon couldn't believe he had a date with John, Simon's excitement suddenly changed to panic. What on earth was he going to wear?

"Magnus, Magnus I need your help".


End file.
